A Dream That You Dare To Dream
by InuyashaKagome1778
Summary: Kagome works at Walt Disney World with Sango. Kagome gets trapped in one of the rides and a new employee helps her out. Will love strike between them? InuKag SanMir
1. Chapter 1

The grumbling of the thunder was outside a raven haired beauty's room outside her hotel room and she was still sleeping peacefully. That's why her best friend Sango decided that it would be fun to plug Kagome's alarm back in.

Sango reached for the light that was flashing on the alarm and it went off. A buzz of sounds filled the room, the most hated sounds, the oh my god sounds. The music playing was...

"It's a small, small world, duna nun nu nu, it's a small small world, dun a nu nu nu..."

Sango was singing along was her friend screeched up and ran to the bathroom hiding herself from the small children singing.

Sango reached over and flipped the alarm off. She laughed at her friend and knocked on the door. "Hey Kagome? Everything all right?" She held back a laugh as her friend came out looking terrified.

Kagome took in a breath and glared at her friend before slamming the door in her face. Sango laughed and went to the window to open the shades.

The room poured with the sunlight as it came up and Sango opened the front door letting ina cool breeze. She looked around at the small dew drops randomly placed along the grass and smiled. She loved when that happened.

Kagome came out of the bathroom tying her now dry hair that was still a little wet at the end into a high ponytail. She was dressed in her uniform. A navy blue shirt with jeans. Her black hair in it's ponytail went down to her back.

She walked up to her friend who didn't notice her coming up from behind her and pushed her through the door, effectivley knocked Sango on her hands and knees. She laughed as her friends grumbled something about 'best friends, yeah right.'

"Well you did just about the same thing." She laughed and smiled.

Her friend was up and about now and laughed smiling back at her friend. Sango had a pink eyeshadow on and was wearing small Mickey and Minnie earings. Kagome wore the same ones to show they were best friends. Sango had the same things on as Kagome, except hers had a different logo on it than hers.

Sango's logo was one of Mickey and Minnie on Test Track and said Disney World on top. Kagome's had Rock N' Roll Roller Coaster on it with the words Walt Disney World above it.

The two rides were right across from each other, showing another sign of Kagome and Sango as best friends.

"So, my lovley lady Kagome, where shall we dine today?" Sango said as she held her arm out.

Kagome wrung her own arm around Sango's arma nd they skipped merrily out, Kagome grabbing her key card and card to get anywhere in Disney World.

Today Port Orleans was bright as ever, but the sun was just coming up as they made their way out. Palm trees scattered like a real swamp and small green lizards could be seen scampering across the rock embedded sidewalk. The girls skipped by the lake as they looked at the ducks. They passed the food court as it just started to open and the girls went over to the bus stop waiting for the staff bus.

It came about two minutes later with the ever so friendley bus driver Kaede.

They smiled at Kaede as they boarded. The bus was empty but that wasn't a suprise, they were normally the only ones on the bus this early and Kaede always said they were the first.

Sano went to the bakc and Kagome followed still linking arms and threw themselves down in the seats laughing.

"I see ye girls are in yer usual happy mood." Kaede said while smiling through the mirror. The girls laughed and looked around the scenerey.

Kagome soon spotted a weird looking young boy walkign down the sidewalk and he was wearing the same clothing as them. Somethign almost blinded Kagoem as the bus stopped and he boarded. The boy walked to the middle of the bus and sat down. Kagome could see only a hat on his head that was of Rock N' Roll Roller Coaster. She couldn't see anything other than that because a big backpack was covering it.

Kagome decided to go inspect on him.

Kaogme got up when the bus stopped at a stop sign and sat down across from the boy. He was staring out the window until Kagome was three seats away from reaching him and he had looked up, but quickly looked back at the window and stared out. She sat there across from him with her legs in the aisle. She looked at him. He was wearing the same clothing and he was wearing the same logo as she was 'Rock N' Roll Roller Coaster'.

She tried to get a better look at him by leaning forward but the bus came to a sudden jerk stop and sent Kagome crashing onto the floor.

Kagome let out an "Ow" and felt a hand pick her up like she was wightless. She sat back up on her seat and looked up. A pair of amber eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones. She just stared at them lost in them.

The boy looked at her and was staring into her chocolate brown ones.

Kagome was the first to break the trance. She looked at her hand and saw that he was still holding it. He had moved the next seat over, the one next to the aisle in his seat.

He also looked down and took his hand away. Kagome blushed.

"Uh...Are you ok?" He asked in a masculine voice.

Kagome looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine."

"What were you doing exactly?" He asked her.

She looked at him, she still couldn't see much about him because of the hat, but she anwsered a little shaky.

"Well you wouldn't look at me so I tried to get a better look of you and the bus jerked so I fell out of my seat." She stammered blushing.

The man chuckled, letting Kagome's heart soar. He had such a masculine laugh, but it felt like it was in the teens like her still. He looked a little older than Kagome.

"My name's Inuyasha." He stated holding out a hand.

She looked at it.

"Kagome. My name's Kagome." She shook his hand and noticed how gentle he was.

"So what's with the hat?" Kagome asked questioningly.

The man lookes at her uncomforabley.

"I just wear it to hide a few things." He asnwsered softly.

Kagome picked it up.

"What's there to hide?" She asked softly.

The young boy looked at her.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked with a hint of suprise.

Kagome felt uncomfotable a little but nodded.

"Alright." He said.

He gently reached up and grabbed the hat and took it off slowly. The hat fell on the seat next to him and silver stands of hair looped down off his shoulders.

She looked at his hair, it was so shiny, that must have been what she saw.

She looked up at his eyes.

He looked into hers.

"This is what I have to hide." He anwsered softly.

"So...When does it come out?"

"Excuse me?"

"When does the hair color come out?"

Th boy shifted a little and sat there with his arms still crossed.

"It doesn't." He anwsered softly. Kagome didn't hear. "Excuse me? I didn;t hear you."

He looked up with his amber eyes and stated again.

"It doesn't. It's my naturl hair color." He told her. She gaped at him. Natural Hair color, wow!

"So it's natural?" She asked. He nodded like it was bad. "COOL!" She shouted loud enought for Kaede to tell her to stop shouting. After a yelling from Kaede Kagome sat more quietley. Inuyasha laughed.

"You think it's cool?" He asked with hope.

"Yeah, silver's my favorite color next to red." His eyes bulged.

"You're kidding?" He asked.

"Nope, next to ramen and those two colors I'm set." His eyes bulged more.

"My favorite colors are silver and red too, and I love ramen." He anwsered.

Kagome looked at him shocked. "Wow! I guess we do have something in common!" She said a little too loud and got a 2nd yelling at from Kaede. Inuyasha laughed again.

"Maybe you should be quieter." He chuckled.

"Yeah you too." Sh said knocked him on the head.

"Owww!" He yelled as he grabbed the spot she knocked him on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Yelling again, this time Kaede let her go with a warning

Kagome nodded and looked at the boy.

He held a hand to his head. He was in pain.

"Here let me see." She said and took his hand off where his hand was.

His hand dropped and so did Kagome's jaw.

There on his head sat the cutest two puppy dog ears in the world. "O...m...g." She whispered paying mind to Kaede's warnings. Inuyasha looked a her with a small smile. She was about to ask something.

"Wait, before you say anything, yes they're real, see." He pointed and his ear started to twitch.

Kagome stared with awe and finally reahced up and scratched one of the ears.

The boy dropped almost suddenley since he was not expecting this. The girl's hands were soft and caressed his ears softly. He let out a low growl, almost like a purr.


	2. Chapter 2: My Savior

Hey people! Glad you like my story, I will fight with Inuyasha now! Muhahaha!

Inuyasha: Is it just me or does someone else think she's crazy.

Shannon: Hits Inuyasha and makes him go starryWell lets hope you can shut up and save Kagome from dying.

Inuyasha: WHAT! Kagome can't die!

Shannon: Well than Inuyasha, I'd stop fighting with me so I can get on with the story or something bad is gunna happen!

Inuyasha: Mumbles something about a wench

Shannon comes running with bazooka gun "Get back here doggy boy, you need to be fixed!"

Inuyasha flees

Shannon: On with the story!

The us doors opened to let everyone out and Sango walked up to Kagome poking her side.

"Come on Kagome, we're here already!" Sango told her friend. She had seen the whole ordeal and thought it was pretty amusing.

Kagome looked up towards Sango.

"Alright, come on Sango, I'll see you later Inuyasha!" Kagome called as Sango pushed her down the stairs.

Inuyasha heard a little bit of yelling between Sango and Kagome as they ran toward the large Staff building.

He hopped off the bus and gave a wave to the bus driver Kaede. He headed off toward the Employee counter near the entrance after putting his card in the staff door.

The building was small and off to the side. Inuyasha stepped in and met the cool air conditioning flow through him. It gave him a quick chill, but it was better than the radiating heat from outside.

A small girl was sitting at the desk and had a white blouse with a knee length black skirt at the desk. Her hair was in two small pigtails in the back of her hair, and her hair was pretty short. A red ribbon held up each ponytail and was the same red as her small tie around her neck.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi, you must be new here!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah How'd you know?

"Well, only new people come in here. Do you have a name?" She asked.

"Yeah Inuyasha."**(Whatever his last name is, I know it begins with a T.)** He replied and the girl typed in his name and asked his birth date and a few other things.

"Well, I'll get someone to show you around the park and to where you'll be at, at most of the day." She said smiling and handing him a blue strap with four small pins on it, all different. (**The pins are to trade with kids if they want to trade with a park person, every time I asked for one to trade they would let me, but I only took simple ones, I wouldn't want to take away ones they really love, even though it's a staff chain, those things get heavy after a while too!**)

Inuyasha nodded while the girl called someone on a walkie talkie.

After a few minutes a boy came rushing in with violet eyes and dark brown hair. He held his sort of long hair in a small pony tail at the nip of his neck. He had the same clothes as Inuyasha did, except his chain of pins was more filled. He went over to the girl and they whispered a little.

She handed him a walkie talkie and turned to Inuyasha.

"Alright Inuyasha, this is Miroku and he'll be taking you around the park and showing you around a little. Well good luck, and by the way, my name's Rin." She said smiling and went over to the other girl who was posted at that station and began to converse.

"Well we should get going." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded and they both made their way to the door to greet the brightly shining sun that was full now.

"Well, I'm Miroku as you know, but I didn't really catch your name." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh, I'm Inuyasha." He said holding out his hand and they shook.

Miroku led him to the men's locker room where Inuyasha put his backpack in his locker.

"Inuyasha, you should probably take off that hat, they don't really allow it because of policies." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha reluctantly reached up and took off the hat as his silver locks came into view and his ears. He put the hat in the locker and Miroku was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know, I just think that's cool." Miroku answered shrugging.

Miroku led Inuyasha over to other places around the park. (By the way, they're in MGM.)

The park was the smallest of all worlds, but it was still pretty big. Miroku had led him over towards the Tower OF Terror and to 'Rock N' Roll Roller Coaster'. The girl Sango was standing at the ticket line holding the yellow stick that determines if you can go on the ride or not.

"Why hello, my dearest Sango, how are we today?" Miroku asked pleasant as ever.

"Beat it Miroku, I've got a job to do." Sango told him as she measured each kid.

"But Sango, why do you hate me so much?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Because you alwaY...!" Sango couldn't finish because Miroku's hand had made a swift move.

Sango rose the yellow stick, but did it at a sideswipe so no guests would see and his Miroku on the head, very hard.

Miroku dropped to the ground and Inuyasha helped him back up, but gave him a look of disgust.

"So that's what you do in your spare time?" Inuyasha asked.

"It has it's rewards." Miroku answered smiling at Sango. She hit him again and found it interesting the way Miroku twitched on the ground.

Inuyasha dragged Miroku out of there before he was hurt anymore and waved a goodbye to Sango.

Inuyasha helped Miroku up as he turned and found Kagome.

She was walking towards them with a clip board and running down the line of list. She stopped when a small boy fell down and helped him back up handing him an official Disney world lollipop. The woman thanked her and helped her child walk again.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha and Miroku and waved. She walked over to them eyeing Miroku's bumps and weird markings.

"Miroku when will you ever learn?" She asked a little annoyed.

"When Sango tells me she will bear my child." He replied cooly and Inuyasha bopped him on the head giving him another bump.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering, could you and Miroku help me with the Tower Of Terror? We need Sango's help too, because I need to check all the elevator lines and ropes to make sure they're all working properly." Kagome told him.

"Sure Kagome, I'm sure we'd love to help." He said elbowing Miroku.

"Ouch! The things I don't do for friends." Miroku mumbled rubbing his new bruise.

Kagome ran off to get Sango who came back thankfully without her yellow stick, but still with a lot of anger towards Miroku.

The four made their way over to The Tower Of Terror and looked up at the big building. It had a large black spot where it looked like something exploded and had the words 'Hollywood Tower Of Terror' on it. Inuysaha was led by Kagome through weird passages until they reached the boiling room. Guests weren't in there yet, because the ride didn't open yet, but was soon going to open.

Kagome checked the lines of cables while Inuyasha and Sango checked the ropes. Miroku went over to the elevator doors and checked if they would open and close correctly. Inuyasha was checking the ropes when he heard something muffled and a small metal clanging. He looked over to where Kagome had been and didn't find her.

Sango and Miroku looked up when Inuyasha did.

"What is it Inuyasha? Hey where's Kagome?" Sango looked around.

Inuyasha sped to where he heard the sound and noticed it was deep in the building. He ran over boilers and other trinkets to the sound and looked off the side of a boiler. Kagome was dangling by her hands over the edge of the railing where the boilers wee and all the electric controls were. Small sparks of energy came from the wires and Kagome shrieked again.

"Kagome hold on!" Inuyasha called and slung himself down to her. He grabbed onto her other hand.

"Kagome let go or you'll fall." He told her calmly.

"No Inuyasha I'll drop into the wires and get killed!" She told him and he started to smell salt as he looked at her tear streaked face and realized how scared she was.

Sango and Miroku were peering over the edge and Sango was keeping quiet because she didn't want to scare her friend more.. The electric wires sparked again and Kagome shook with fear.

"Kagome, you won't fall, I'll hold you up." Inuyasha told her.

"But I'll fall!" She cried.

"No, you won't I swear I'll catch you, trust me." He said.

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes that held so much concern and love. She wondered why they held love but nodded her head.

Kagome let her left hand go and then her right and expected to fall into the electric but found herself hitting something metal and then something soft. She looked up and Inuyasha was hugging her. She hugged him back and cried a little.

Sango came running over to Kagome and hugged her too.

"Kagome, Omg, I was sooo worried, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'm alright Sango-chan." Kagome let out stammering a little. She than realized that she was still against Inuyasha. She squirmed and Inuyasha looked down and let go quickly. Kagome blushed softly while Inuyasha just looked the other way.

Sango and Miroku got the idea of what was going on.

"Well, I checked and everything in the ride is working fine, the boilers are fine as well and the ropes. Plus the wires seem to be working." She said pointing down at the sparks of electricity.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all made their way out of the building and saw the line start to form. They walked over to the restaurant that Sango and Kagome had recommended called 'Sci-Fi Diner' and took a seat in one of the car tables. Sango and Miroku sat in front together and Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back together.

A girl with red hair in 3 ponytails came skating up to them with menus.

"So what can I get you guys to drink today." She asked. "Oh it's you guys, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and I don't know who you are." She said pointing a pen with a cap on it at Inuyasha.

"Oh Ayame this is Inuyasha, he's new here." Kagome told her.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Inuyasha, I hope you like it here." Ayame said smiling.

She took their orders for drinks as they watched the huge TV screen in front of them. Commercials and small TV parts kept coming up, but they kept going ion the same order, so Inuyasha and Kagome started talking.

"So Inuyasha? Where are you staying?" Kagome asked him taking a sip of her water through a bendy straw.

"Me? I'm staying at Port Orleans River Side." He answered.

"Cool!" Kagome squealed, no Kaede to yell at her. "Sango, Miroku and I stay there! We stay in separate rooms of course though." She smiled shyly and looked at him.

"So do you have any family Kagome?" He asked. "I only have a half-brother, my mother and father died."

Kagome nodded. "I have a younger brother, but he lives at a boarding school in Connecticut, he seems to like it there, and he sometimes visits down here. My parents died, too, but I was young, so I don't remember them."

"Same here."

There food came only a little bit later and Ayame seemed to steady herself pretty well on skates. She gave them all there food and skated over to the people who had just arrived.

"HENTAI!" Kagome and Inuyasha looked forward to see Miroku with a slap mark and a very pissed off Sango.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and Inuyasha threw fries at Miroku's head and then war of french fries began between the two.

They left at around 3:00 and made their way to their stations. Sango went back to Rock N' Roll Roller Coaster. Kagome made her way over to Rock N' Roll Roller Coaster too, but went inside. Miroku headed over to 'Honey, I Shrunk The Audience and Inuyasha was left to go to 'The Great movie Ride'.

The day was long and the workers finally got off at around 10:00 right before the fireworks. Kagome and Sango headed over to the bus station and Inuyasha was seen coming back afterwards.

The bus ride was quick and tonight there was a man driving.

Sango had to go to the other side of Port Orleans, but Kagome and Inuyasha lived in the same vicinity.

The two walked in silence as they made their way over to Kagome's hotel. Kagome already saw that the maid had been there because the curtains were draped cleanly.

"Well, goodnight Kagome." Inuyasha whispered trying not to wake anyone else in the building.

"Goodnight." She whispered back. She hugged him suddenly. "Um.. Thanks for saving me today."

Inuyasha laughed quietly, "No problem."

He waved goodbye and Kagome waved slightly stepping into her hotel room.

She closed the door and heard it click, and spun around to come face to face with someone she didn't want to see.

She backed up against the door.

"Well hello to you too Kagome."

Shannon: Sorry if it sucks people, more mushy scenes and we'll find out whose trying to get Kagome, and if you have questions about Walt Disney World, I'm 12 almost 13 and I've been there 4 times, 5 times this summer. If you wanna know where I'm gonna stay or be, just ask, and I'll tell ya few secrets about Walt Disney World.

Inuyasha: Shut Up

Shannon: KAGOME!

Kagome: INUYASHA! Sit!

Inuyasha: Hey Shannon, did I ever tell you how much I dislike you?

Shannon: I don't like you personally Inuyasha because I know you're Kagome's.

Inuyasha: I am Not Kagome's!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha kisses Kagome and she goes all googley eyed

Shannon: Thankx for reviewing!


	3. Help me

Hi! Thanks for reviewing, sorry I didn't update sooner, damn school.

Here's the next chapter pf A Dream That You Dare To Dream

Kagome wanted to scream, she wanted to do anything for anyone to hear her, but a hand had compressed itself across her mouth.

Her muffled screams were drowned out by the man chuckling softly.

"I told you I'd find you Kagome, it was only a matter of time." The man said slyly, his words iced with slime.

Kagome looked up terrified by the voice.

One thought flashed in her head.

_Kagome had been walking threw the park on her way home. She had been 9 years old at the time and was coming back from the jungle gym._

_She had heard a small scream come from behind two trees and had gone to see what it was. A man was holding down a teenage girl who had her shirt ripped off and he was working on her pants. The man slapped the girl into unconsciousness and Kagome watched as she was raped._

_Kagome backed up slowly but to her luck a root from one of the trees was in her way. She had fallen down and was lying on her back as the man came up to her._

_She looked disgusted as he came nearer and quickly got to her feet. The man grabbed her arm and held her to a tree._

"_What the hell are you doing here, little girl, shouldn't you be at home."_

_Indeed she should it was rounding 5:00 and turning darker and darker. She had seen only a few minutes ago when the sun went down and the bright pink, orange and purple sky was slowly being engulfed by darker skies._

"_What's your name?' He asked._

"_Kagome Hirigathshi." She answered quickly as he took out a knife from his pocket._

_He traced the knife down the bark of the tree right next to her face. She watched it glitter as it passed by her almost touching her._

_The man went hurdling to his feet as the teenage girl kicked him down. The girl grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out of the park with the man chasing._

_The teenager was too quick though and raced into a few alley ways watching the man go past them. He had said before he was fully gone. "I'll find you Kagome Hirigashi."_

_She let out a huff of breath and walked out of the alley way pulling Kagome with her. She walked back to the park entrance._

"_Who was that?" Kagome asked the girl._

_The girl looked down and you could see a bruise forming on her left cheek from the slap. The girl though in pain bent down to Kagome's level._

"_His name is Naruku, never go near him again, ok?" The girl asked with pleading eyes._

_Kagome nodded. "I'm Shoshi by the way." The teen stuck out her hand and Kagome accepted it. "I'm Kagome."_

_The girl smiled. "So where do you live Kagome?"_

Kagome told her and Shoshi brought her home that day and they became friends after a little while. Kagome's mother had seen Shoshi and immediately invited her in. Once Kagome's mother found out Shoshi had nowhere to stay because he parents died when she was little, her mother had offered a room for her and Shoshi gladly accepted.

She had only lived a few years with them before moving out when she married her boyfriend that she had been seeing for a year and the couple lived down the street from Kagome's childhood home in North Carolina.

Kagome shook where she was in the grasps of Naruku. She tried to move out of his grasp, but Naraku declined and shoved her against the wall. Kagome tried to scream again, but Naraku slapped her across the face.

"Shut Up Kagome, you have to suffer just like Shoshi. But I see you've developed more like her." Naraku said eyeing her.

Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine as he let her mouth go and pushed both her hands above her head.

Kagome could fell him tracing his hands along the bottom of her shirt and kicked him where it hurt.

He fell to the ground and Kagome opened the door so quickly it flew and ran out.

Inuyasha went into his hotel room and was sitting on his bed watching 'Beauty and The Beast' on tv.

The candlestick was singing right now as there was a knock on his door which was sort of hurried.

Inuyasha got up and opened the door quickly to see Kagome sobbing on the steps near the door.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked hushed.

Kagome looked up with red on her cheeks and in her eyes.

Inuyasha helped her up and into his hotel room. He closed and locked the door behind him as Kagome was on the bed crying her eyes out.

"Kagome please don't cry. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome finally got out the words she was looking for and explained what had happened just now and what had happened in her past.

When she was done explaining she looked up to see Inuyasha's amber eyes burning into her chocolate brown eyes.

He reache dover and brought her into his lap and hugged her while she cried more.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on his bed as she passed out from crying so much and watched her figure rise up and down. He smiled and decided he would protect her if anything happened. He would be there for her, always.

The next day

Kagome woke up when the sunshine came threw the blinds of the hotel room. She could hear even the swiping noise that was the curtains moving to let in the blinding light. She peeked form beneath the covers at Inuyasha who looked at her and smiled.

"Ready to get up?" He asked.

Kagome fell out of the bed and Inuyasha helped her up. (It was a purpose fall to just get the heck out of bed)

"I'll take that as a yes." He said while chuckling.

Inuyasha wasn't wearing his normal Disney World clothing and Kagome wondered why.

"Kagome it's Sunday, don't you remember anything?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome swiped him playfully as she sat down on the bed.

It than occured to her that this was not her own bed. Maybe she should have known that it was not her own bed when Inuaysha was there.

She stood slowly feeling her head like it was a rock.

Inuyasha opened the door and walked out shouting for her.

She threw on her shoes and walked out the door closing it on the way. They headed toward where Kagome said her hotel was and Kagome grew tense.

Inuyasha sensed the tension.

"It's alright Kagome, I'm sure he's gone." Inuyasha smiled and she smiled a small one back as they went onto the porch stairs where her hotel room was located.

Inuyasha grabbed the key card from her hand and opened the door stepping in first.

The first thing he noticed was the mess the room was now.

Kagome walked in after behind Inuyasha and looked around.

"Shit." She said out loud and went over to the bedspread which was splashed with alcohol and threw it to the floor making a pile.

Inuyasha was in her kitchen and heading toward the bathroom just to make sure it was safe and came back carrying a few towels to wipe up the left over alcohol on her side tables and one other table that was off to the side.

Kagome was a little teary eyes as she went through her clothes drawer. He had stolen only her bras and panties.

"The sick bastard." Kagome said as she fell to the floor clutching her legs and crying a small part.

"Come on Kagome, we can go shopping and buy you what you need." Inuyasha said calmly and took Kagome' s hand and heading out closing the door leaving a hotel room in shambles and went over to the parking lot.

Kagome headed toward her car.

"My car's over here Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing.

Inuyasha smirked. "Who says we're taking your car?" He walked up to a black convertible with black and ed flames running down the sides.

Kagome awed and he turned down the rooftop. He unlocked the door for Kagome who was still wondering how he could afford something like this.

As if he read her thoughts. "My half brother owns a big company in California where he designs layouts for some of the most expensive houses there. Mainly for famous or rich people. These houses usually vary in the millions range."

Kagome 'oed' and the car started up.


	4. Thanks and a nasty lifestyle

smiles a crazy smile that's really wide

Shannon: Hello, I didn't make any more chapters for the longest time, but here is the next one.

Inuyasha: mumblesI think she forgot about us, crazy girl

Shannon: Oh Inuyasha, remember the fixing part that I said last time

Inuyasha: Yea...

Shannon: Your appointment's tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m.

Inuyasha: 00 AHHH!

Shannon: runs after Inuyasha Come back doggy we need you fixed, Bob Barker from "The Price is Right" told me to get my pet spayed or neutered! You're the only one that's not neutered.

Kagome loved how the wind felt as it whipped through her hair.

She turned just in time to see Inuyasha taking off the baseball cap that he had been wearing to the car and threw it into the small backseats. His hair whipped around and Kagome giggled how his ears twitched as the wind hit them.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick glance.

"At least you're in a better mood." Inuyasha said to her as they pulled off the highway and onto a main street where the mall was located.

Kagome nodded smiling.

Naraku had arrived back home around 3:00 a.m. to his small dirty house on the west side of town.

His minions Kagura and Kanna were sitting on the couch, both asleep with the TV on in front of them.

Narkau slapped them both on the head with one of the old newspapers on the old coffee table.

Kagura fell off the couch with Kanna following her and landing on her sister.

Kagura stood up angrily and glared at Naraku.

"What is it that you seek, master." Kanna said as she finally got up off the floor.

"For you two to stay awake until I get home, you stupid bitches." Naraku yelled.

Kagura had her fan drawn, and her clothes consisted of, a short mini skirt, that was so short, you could see the bottom of her thin underwear. She had a black shirt that made a V cut down her stomach and hardly covered her breasts. She wore thick eyeliner that outlined her eyes and red hot lipstick that made her snarl stand out. Hoop earrings adorned her and along with those, a necklace made of pure metal was on her neck and looked pretty uncomfortable. A leather one was under the metal one and looked like it had been used a lot, since it was worn down and the metal circle which was used for hooking chain links together was scratched and dirty. Her hair was up in it's usual hairdo, a medium length ponytail.

Kanna wore a black shirt that showed her stomach and black thin pants that were a little too baggy for her. She had black eyeliner as well, but in a thinner line than her sister. She had her white hair down and carried the mirror in one arm. Her eyes were still white as always.

Naraku smiled at Kagura.

"Why the attitude Kagura? You can't hate me that much." Narkau said as smoothly as he could manage.

Kagura glared at him.

"Go to hell Naraku." She said with anger and a small amount of fear, because she knew what would come next.

A chain clipped onto Kagura's leather necklace and pulled.

Kagura stepped forward one step.

"Come Kagura." Naraku whispered in a menacing tone.

Kagura closed her eyes tightly before going a few steps more and feeling a shock go threw her.

Kagura's eyes opened in pain as she felt an electric shock go threw the chain and hit her.

"Next time, go faster, wench." Naraku said and pulled her along the dark hallway and disappeared into the darkness.

Kagura followed with one tear going down her cheek, this was the second time this had happened. She had been warned in the beginning which was 3 months ago.

Naraku called back in a whisperish tone, but Kanna could still hear it clearly.

"3 more days until your 16th birthday and you will be next, weather you like it or not." Came the haunting whisper.

Kagura let silent tears slide down her cheek and fell to the floor on her knees knowing the fate that awaited her.

It was too late for her sister though, for her sister's innocence had been taken away 3 long months ago.

Kagura cried in her hands as the noises from the other room grew louder. She cried for her sister and herself, and to drown out the sound. Her sister was raped once again.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at loads of shops. Some for fun and some for actual buying.

Kagome had bought back all the things that Naraku had stolen from her and she was given a few extra things because Inuyasha was nice enough to give them to her.

Inuyasha drove her back to the hotel around 6:00 p.m. noticing her silence again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper over the sound of the wind.

Kagome turned acknowledging Inuyasha.

"Would you like to go back to my house and stay for a few days till you feel comfortable? We do have a week off." Inuyasha said.

Kagome didn't respond right away, but finally nodded and smiled a small smile.

"I'll buy you clothes for the week so you don't have to go back to your hotel for awhile." Inuyasha said with his eyes locking onto hers for a moment.

"Okay." Kagome said as she fell into a light sleep.


	5. Where am I again?

Sorry people, this was supposed to happen in the last part of the last chapter with Naraku, Kagura and Kanna. Sorry I got the names mixed up. Kagura is the one who was raped, Kanna still has her innocence.

Story

Kagura followed with one tear going down her cheek, this was the second time this had happened. She had been warned in the beginning which was 3 months ago.

Naraku called back in a whisperish tone, but Kanna could still hear it clearly.

"3 more days until your 16th birthday and you will be next, weather you like it or not." Came the haunting whisper.

Kagura let silent tears slide down her cheek and fell to the floor on her knees knowing the fate that awaited her.

It was too late for her sister though, for her sister's innocence had been taken away 3 long months ago.

Kagura cried in her hands as the noises from the other room grew louder. She cried for her sister and herself, and to drown out the sound. Her sister was raped once again.

End Story

Sorry about that and that it may have confused a few people.

Next chapter of A Dream That You Dare To Dream.

181818181818181818181818181818181818

Kagome yawned as she sat up.

She stretched her arms up and was surprised when she put them back down to be greets by a fluffy comforter.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around.

She was sooo not in her hotel room.

Kagome remembered the day before and concurred that she was in Inuyasha's house. Pushing the covers off of her body and slid off the large bed and hit dark wood flooring.

She went over to where there were 4 windows and opened one of them slowly. Outside the house it was still dark out.

Looking down she saw that she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

Kagome look around a second and saw a switch to turn the light on. The pale room brightened as the lights went on and Kagome could see the room in light for the first time.

Lime green walls and high white ceilings around and above her.

She saw some basic but detailed furniture around her. She also saw her shopping bags near the dresser and walked over to them.

Kagome took out an outfit that Inuyasha had bought for her yesterday while shopping.

Kagome brought them into the connecting bathroom that she had just noticed and took a shower.

When she got out she felt more relaxed and dried herself off. She found some deodorant on the counter and started to put her clothes on.

It was a pair of dark blue jeans that fit her legs snugly. Kagome also put on the necessities that she had gone to the mall to get in the first place, which was bras and underwear. Her shirt was a white long sleeve shirt, with a plain dark pink t-shirt over it. Kagome didn't wear any kind of things on her feet, because she didn't want to cram her feet into anything or anywhere.

Kagome after cleaning up what little mess she made, opened the door out of the room and out into the hallway where she closed the door behind her.

She saw a flight of big wide stairs that led down to the first floor of the house, but she also saw when she got to the stairs that there were a few more flight above this even, and that two sets of stairs were on either side of her going up with a bigger set of stairs between them in the middle. Kagome realized she was on the 2nd floor and went down the middle staircase to get to the first floor.

The stairs were white and went a long way down and curved to either side making it wider.

'Wouldn't be hard to fit ANYTHING in this house.' Kagome thought and laughed inside her head at her own private joke.

Kagome finally reached the bottom of the large staircase and suddenly heard a small crash coming from her left.

She decided she would investigate what the sound was.

Kagome heard another small commotion and walked toward a door that was white and was a push door that swung one way and that way was in.

Kagome pushed open the door a crack and saw nothing, but could hear two voices clearly that were talking inside the room.

"Miroku get away from it, it's ruined enough because of your stupid hand." A woman said.

"Sango it wasn't my fault. I told you, my hand is cursed." A male voice said, appearing to be the same ago or a little bit older than the female voice in the room.

Kagome opened the door just a little bit more..

Kagome peered into the room and saw a girl about the same age as herself standing there with an apron on. She was glaring at a boy in the room, who did seem older than Kagome. He wore a handprint on his left cheek, which was from when he was slapped.

The boy turned toward the door and saw Kagome.

Kagome 'eeped' and backed away from the door.

181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sango was in the kitchen when Miroku had arrived from the dining area with 2 empty plates.

Inuyasha just arrived at the table. Do you have his breakfast Sango?" Miroku asked.

Miroku was 25, and had dark brown hair in a small ponytail at the back of his head. He had worked here since he was 22, and his job wasn't the worst in the world. Being a servant at one of the richest houses in the world. He wore black pants with a white shirt and a black coat with a split tail. He was handsome with unusual violet eyes. He was a bit of a houshi though with his cursed hand, and had lived with monks when he was younger and had become one, but had not pursued the lifestyle of a monk. He knew a lot about the Japanese and American history as well.

Sango grew up with her brother Kohaku who had been 2 years younger than her, but he died when Sango was 14. She was in despair after her brother died, her mother and father dying when she was only 7, she was all alone now with no family except her demo cat Kirara. She had long brown hair that she mostly held in a ponytail. She was 25, and had started working at the mansion when she was only 20. She had been the cook's help for a year before the older cool died and she took over the job as full chef and had been working with it ever since and quite enjoyed her job. She was wearing her everyday uniform which was a black skirt that was just above the knee. Since she was working hard she was just wearing a white tight fitting t-shirt. A slightly dirty white apron went over most of her front and stopped about mid thigh.

(Hiya, I just wanted to randomly say that, and R.I.P. Crocodile Hunter, we'll miss you :( )

"I'll have in just a sec Mir..." Sango didn't finish her sentence as her eye started twitching.

"Miroku." Sango said in a deadly voice.

Miroku just gave a weak smile as he knew what was coming.

SLAP CRASH! "Ugh." Miroku said.

"Don't EVER touch me again houshi!" Sango yelled slightly red in the face.

Sango watched as Miroku slowly got up. She didn't want his 'cursed' hand touching her bottom anymore.

Miroku had a red handprint on his left cheek.

Sango looked at the cake she had been decorated for dinner this evening. The glasses of water that had been half full on Miroku's platter had spilled over onto the cake when the whole commotion was going on.

Sango turned back to Miroku.

Miroku thought another slap was coming, but she didn't do anything she just turned around again mumbling a curse.

Miroku went to her side and tried to help.

"Miroku get away from it, it's ruined enough because of your stupid hand." Sango said.

"Sango it wasn't my fault. I told you, my hand is cursed." Miroku said.

Sango glared at him, but saw Miroku wasn't looking at her, but at the door.

She looked to the door fast enough to hear a small 'eep' and the door swing closed.

"Who was that girl?" Miroku said as he headed for the doorway.

Sango followed after him once she turned the stoves and burners off.

181818181818181818181818181818181818

Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you wanna check out my myspace, just ask me to give you the url and I'll send you an e-mail that has the link.

Panic! At The Disco won best video of the year, beat that bitches, woohoo!


	6. WRITING

Sorry readers, I'm really off. I'll be writing this story again, so there are no "who's that?" or "what?"s. It'll be out in a week no less. I'd also like to bring up that there is one Disney Princess that people seem to want to ignore, IT'S ANASTASIA, so when you think of Disney Princesses, make sure she's in there. 3 Shannon, so sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
